


The Candyman's Gift

by LadyJaxlynn



Series: Mini Stories (SPN) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaxlynn/pseuds/LadyJaxlynn
Summary: Sometimes simple gifts are the greatest miracles.
Series: Mini Stories (SPN) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Candyman's Gift

Dirty hands pressed to the plated glass window, breath fogging her vision as she watched the magic that occurred within. The shelves were covered in bright colors and filled to the ledge with things she could not even imagine. One machine she loved to watch pulled and twisted a thick pink substance, stretching it farther and farther before it was sliced and wrapped. Each time the door opened she ducked around the corner but enjoyed the sweet fragrances.

‘Sleight of Hand’ had the cheapest and best candies in the world (or so the other children claimed), but Mary had never even tasted chocolate on her tongue. Every day after school she would go and dig through the neighbors’ waste cans, running when they scream and through things. The next stop was home to drop off her findings to her mother and baby brother. It seemed like all he did was cry and Mary knew he was just hungry. They were all hungry. Everyone was hungry nowadays.

“What are you looking at, Sweets?” A voice started her out of watching the taffy puller. She had not even heard the door open and in surprise, fell back on the hard ground.

“I…I…I wasn’t gonna still nothin’ I swear,” she stuttered and rushed, resembling a scared puppy.

“You’ve been out here almost every day since I opened,” The man she had often seen was not particularly tall but felt like a giant above her. His caramel eyes matched his scents and they were full of pity. “You’ve never even walked in the doors, so how could ya steal anything?”

The Candyman narrowed his eyes as he examined the child before him. Mary didn’t have an answer. Her tawny brown hair was matted with dirt and he wondered how the school let her attend like that, probably pity. She was damned skinny but strong in spirit. Shakily, she stood up before him, too scared to say anything. He took a long moment before making his decision.

“Here Kiddo,” He holds before her three beautiful large oranges. “Take these and head home.”

“B-b-b-b-but…” Her eyes were as large as the pieces of fruit, his heart tightened at the sight. He remembered fledglings who had been scolded running to him for comfort with the same large eyes. He remembered when he stopped Isaac’s hand from sacrificing his son who had her same eyes. 

The Candyman barely stops himself from repeating a familiar phrase and smirks instead, “Chill kiddo, just go eat and relax some.”

With that she scurries away, clinging tightly to her prizes, the first fresh fruit she’d had in months. The children inside the store are calling to him, pennies in hand. It had been a long time since he had performed a miracle, healing her baby brother was a good one.


End file.
